


What happens in Romania...

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to 'All the Girls'. It's the boys weekend in Romania. Anything and everthing can happen. Includes a certain lovable  dragon featured in 'How to train your dragon', and, of course, Norbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Romania...

**Author's Note:**

> For my son, Bradley. Despite my many attempts, he has no interest in Harry Potter, but he loves dragons and dinosaurs.

It was early in the morning, but the Burrow was already a hive of activity inside the one-of a kind house. The family were all flooing in, ready to farewell the men of the family, as they prepared for the Weasley Boys Weekend away.

They were taking an International Portkey to Romania to meet up with Charlie Weasley. They would be spending the weekend at the dragon reserve where he worked. Molly had already given Bill a bag of food she'd cooked for her second eldest son.

James and Freddie were already trying to scare the younger boys. Al and Louis weren't too phased, they were used to their older brother/cousins teasing. Hugo was a bit wary, staying close to his dad. That was nothing compared to Hermione though.

“Oh Ron, are you sure he should go? He's only five, practically a baby,” she said, pulling Hugo close to her.

“He's not a baby, love, he's five. This will be just what he needs, to get away with the boys, toughen up a bit,” said Ron, looking to Harry and George for agreement. They quickly looked away, not wanting to get into an argument between Ron and Hermione. Hugo was quieter and shyer than the other boys, something that worried Ron. He picked up Hugo and took his bag from Hermione.

“Okay, Portkey's leaving,” said Bill. “Everybody take hold. In 3, 2, 1...” 

“Wait,” cried Hermione, waving Hugo's favourite bed toy. It was too late. The Portkey and all the men disappeared. “He won't sleep without it,” she said, turning to her sisters-in-law.

“Looks like he'll have to,” quipped Ginny.

“At least he won't be your problem if he gets upset when he realises he doesn't have it,” said Angelina.

“Yeah, like Ron can handle that,” smirked Ginny.

“I still think he's too young. Would you have let Lily go, Ginny?” asked Hermione.

“Hell no. I was still unsure about Al going, and he's eight!” said Ginny.

“Ginny! Why didn't you say something?” demanded Hermione.

“It's not my place to say,” shrugged Ginny. “Look, don't worry. Ron will look after him, and Bill and Harry are there, they'll keep an eye on him.”

“I suppose,” said Hermione, grudgingly appeased.

Ginny took pity on her and put her arms around Hermione's shoulders. “He'll be fine, Come on, chin up and enjoy your boy free weekend. Spend some time with Rose, go shopping or something.”

Hermione smiled at her daughter. “You're right, Ginny. Hugo will be fine and I'm worrying too much. I don't want to be one of those over protective mothers. Come on Rose, let's go home. See you ladies on Sunday.”

One by one, the ladies and their daughters left. Arthur and Molly just sighed and shook their heads.

Meanwhile, the men and boys had arrived in Romania. Charlie was waiting to greet them with hugs all around. He happily took the bag of food Molly had sent and started to show them around.

“We'll go to your sleeping quarters first so you can drop off your bags. I hope you don't mind bunking together. Harry, I've put you and yoru boys in with Ron and Hugo. Bill, you and Louis are with George and Fred. Percy, you'll be sleeping in my room.,” he said.

“No worries,” they all cried.

Charlie took the time to look at his nephews. “Wow, you've all gotten so big. James, Freddie, not long till you boys are off to Hogwarts, hey?”

“Another year yet, Uncle Charlie,” said Freddie. “Domi starts in September, then us.”

“So, boys weekend? Great idea,” said Charlie. “All set? Right. Through there is the bathroom and loo. If you come back out this way, this here is what we call the 'Mess'. It's where we eat our meals. Out the back there is the kitchen, where all the food prep is done.”

“When do we get to see the dragons?” asked James, excitedly.

“Easy, mate. We're heading out there now. It's a good time to visit, actually, although we don't have many dragons here at the moment,” said Charlie.

“What do you actually do here, Charlie?” asked Harry, looking around as they started to walk towards the enclosures.

“Whatever needs doing,” shrugged Charlie. “We get sick and injured dragons, and we heal them, which gives us a chance to study them and learn about them. Sometimes we get nesting dragons, so we look after them till the egg hatches. We do rescue missions when we hear about dragons being mistreated. I'm sure you remember a time or two where we've helped you guys,” said Charlie, smiling at Ron and Harry.

“Yeah, I don't think we'll ever be properly welcome back at Gringott's,” smiled Ron to Harry, who chuckled.

A burst of fire drew their attention, especially when a group of men started yelling and running to an enclosure. 

“What was that?” asked Louis, warily.

“One of our Longhorns has been sitting on her nest. That's usually a sign that the egg is hatching. No, you cannot see it, not now anyway,” said Charlie, as Freddie and James opened their mouths.

“A nesting mother is one of the most dangerous dragons. All her focus needs to be on her newborn. We'll be keeping a close eye on everything, but it's always best just to let nature do the work. She'll get anxious and upset if we try to get too close to her baby. We might be able to get a peek tomorrow, if everything goes well. We only have about a thirty percent successful birthrate here in the enclosure,”explained Charlie.

“Wow, that's low,” said Percy, surprised.

“Yeah. Usually the eggs are already damaged when they came to us. Of course, that's just a theory. This particular dragon was injured, so she wouldn't have been able to feed herself or defend her eggs if she'd been discovered. It's why she was brought here,” said Charlie.

He fixed the boys with a firm stare. “Boys, the number one rule here in the enclosure is that you don't go near the dragons. You are never to be out here without an adult, preferably one of the trainers, like me. Understand?”

“Yes, Uncle Charlie,” they all said. 

“Do you have a Night Fury dragon, Uncle Charlie? I wanna see one,” said Hugo, showing them all his dragon book.

Charlie shook his head. “No, mate, sorry. I've never seen a Night Fury dragon, not has anyone here on the enclosure. We're not even sure they're real.”

“But it's in my picure book that Mummy gave me,” said Hugo stubbornly, “so it has to be true.” 

“Someone's channeling his inner Hermione,” whispered George to Harry.

“That's just a little kids book, Hugo,” scoffed James.

“James,” warned Harry.

“Hey look, it's like a farm. There's goats and chickens, sheep and cows and, wow even pigs,” said Al, pointing.

He, Hugo and Louis ran to the fence. A sheep came up to them, and they held out some grass for it to eat. James and Freddie were whispering behind them.

“Aw, they're like that petting zoo we went to, remember Dad? I'm going to call this one Woolly,” asked Al, patting it. Harry nodded.

“Don't get too attached. He could be your dinner tonight,” chuckled Charlie.

Al pulled his hand back quickly. “What? Our-our dinner?” He paled.

“Sure, I think we're having lamb stew. Besides, if he's not our dinner, he'll be dinner for one of the dragons,” said Charlie.

“I think I'm going to be sick,” said Al to Louis. “I can't eat that. Not now,” he declared to the grownups.

“More for us,” scoffed Freddie. James cackled.

“I don't get it,” said Hugo.

“Come on, I have something to show you that I know you'll love,” called Charlie excitedly.

Al reluctantly left the sheep. Harry stepped up to him and put his arm around his shoulders consolingly. They followed the others.

“Is that-no, it can't be? Harry, get over here,” called Ron. He picked up Hugo and pointed.

Harry stepped up next to Ron and stared about ten feet down into the enclosure. “Merlin, is that-”

“That, lads, is Norbert,” chuckled Charlie. “The exception to every dragon rule we know. This one actually likes human interaction. Probably because we've had him since he was really little. You know the story, Ron, Harry.”

“We went to visit Hagrid in his cottage our first year, and he was getting ready for this little guy to hatch. Called himself his 'Mummy', and gave him a teddy bear and all,” laughed Ron. “Norbert tore it to shreds in days.”

“But isn't Hagrid's cabin made of wood?” asked James to Ron. Ron nodded, still laughing. 

“I sent an owl to Charlie, and they came and took him. Poor Hagrid was heartbroken,” he said.

“He still comes and visits Norbert, and Norbert still remembers him,” said Charlie, shaking his head. “So boys, how would you like to help feed him, and then we're going to give him a wash. Norbert loves it, and it's perfectly safe. Well, as safe as washing a tame dragon can be,” amended Charlie.

“Cool,” said James and Fred. George and Percy looked excited too. Harry looked a little uneasy.

“What are you going to feed him?” asked Louis worriedly. Al paled.

“I'll ah, need to check with Norbert's handlers. We like to vary his diet. How about we wash him first? We'll need to get suited up in dragon skin gear, then we'll go in slowly so Norbert doesn't get overwhelmed. Come on,” encouraged Charlie.

James and Freddie eagerly followed him, as did George and Percy. Harry, Bill and Ron stayed back with Al, Louis and Hugo.

“Can I go, Daddy?” asked Hugo.

“Sure, Hugo,” said Ron, surprised. He picked Hugo up and they followed the others.

“What do you reckon, Louis? Al? Want to go in?” asked Bill. The boys looked at each other and shrugged half heartedly.

“Maybe we could sit here and watch the others, then, if you change your mind, we can go and join them?” suggested Harry.

Al and Louis looked relieved and nodded. Bill went down to tell Charlie what they were going to do.

Harry held his breath as Charlie, James and Freddie approached the dragon. He roared when he saw them, causing them to stop. However, it was a roar of greeting. Before long, James and Freddie were brushing him down with broom, while Percy and George held heavy duty hoses, like the ones Muggle firefighters used.

Ron and Hugo came out and joined them. They laughed as Norbert rolled onto his back and waved his feet in the air. This let the boys get to his belly, which he obviously loved. He roared in delight. Hugo and Ron picked up small brushes and began to brush his back. Hugo giggled.

Washing a dragon can take some time, so it was a good hour later when it was all finished. They boys went back to the Mess for a quick lunch, then it was off again. Charlie offered to show them around the rest of the reserve.

It was a large reserve, and quite a walk. Little Hugo was tired, so when the men all heard shouts coming from over the hill, Charlie got the boys to wait down the bottom of the hill while the men all ran to see what the shouts were about.

“What do you reckon it was?” asked Freddie.

“Dunno,” shrugged Al.

“Come on, let's go and see what's going on,” said Freddie. He and James looked to the younger ones. Al and Louis got up to go, but Hugo was tired.

“I'm gonna wait here,” he said.

“Okay. Let's go, fellas,” said James. They all ran up the hill and over the top.

Hugo was sitting happily, reading his book when he sensed movement behind him. He figured it was one of his cousins creeping up on him to scare him.

He pretended to keep reading as he saw the shadow of the person creeping closer and closer. He could sense them almost breathing over his shoulder. It was almost like they were peering over to read his book. He kept still, then quickly spun around.

“Ha! I knew you were- OH!” said Hugo, taken completely by surprise. It wasn't a person that was behind him. It was a dragon, smaller than Norbert. It was black all over.

“Hello. I'm Hugo,” said Hugo, trying to be friendly.

The dragon cocked it's head and looked at Hugo. It let out a growl as it moved closer to him. Hugo was a bit scared, until he saw the thorn sticking out of the dragon's claw.

“Oh, you have an ouchie. Want me to get it out for ya?” asked Hugo.

The dragon cocked his head again. Hugo crept closer and reached out a hand to it's claw. The dragon took a step back in alarm.

“It's okay, I promise I'll try not to hurt you. It needs to come out. Mummy says ouchies will get worse if they stay in,” said Hugo gently. He stepped closer. This time the dragon didn't move away. “You're a Night Fury, aren't you? I knew you were real. I saw you in my book, and I-there, got it,” yelled Hugo, standing up and holding up the thorn.

The dragon screeched and flew up in the air. Hugo heard the men all yelling. He looked up in the sky. “Dragon, come back. Please come back,” he yelled. There was no sign of the dragon. Hugo sighed in disappointment. “James and Freddie will never believe me.”

He went over to the stream to wash his hands. As he leaned over, he saw the reflection of the dragon on the other side of the stream. Happily he looked up and waved to the dragon. Again, the dragon took to the sky.

Hugo went back to where he'd left his book and sat on a rock. He flipped back to the page that had the Night Fury on it. “You're much better in real life than this picture,” he said to himself.

A low growl alerted him that his new friend was back. “Look,” he said, holding up his dragon book. “You look better than that,” he said, pointing to the illustration of the Night Fury. He put the book down and contemplated the dragon. “I'm sorry if it hurt when I got your ouchie out.”

The dragon held up it's claw and twisted it one way then the other. “Hey, it looks good.”said Hugo.

They looked up to the top of the hill as they heard shouts from the men. Hugo pulled an apple out of his pocket. “Hungry?” he asked, holding it on his palm.

The dragon sniffed it, and backed away. “I know, but Mummy says I have to eat more fruit and vegables, even if they're yuck,” said Hugo sadly.

The dragon coughed, and regurgitated a fish head. He nudged it toward Hugo, eying the fish head, then the boy who had helped him. 

“Ah, I'm not sure I can eat that,” said Hugo, screwing up his nose.

The dragon nudged it closer to him, then looked at him expectantly. “Okay, here we go.” Hugo picked it up and pretended to nibble at it. “Yum, yum.”

The dragon barked, almost as if it were laughing. “You're funny,” said Hugo, grinning at it.

“Hugo, where are you? Hugo, Hugo?” called Ron and the other men. Their voices were getting closer.

“That's my Dad and my Uncles. They were up there,” said Hugo pointing. “I wonder what they were shouting about. Boy, I can't wait to show them-hey, where are you going?” he called.

The dragon flew off, looking back to see his new little friend. Hugo waved as he watched his dragon friend fly off quickly.

“Hugo, thank Merlin, I was so worried,” cried Ron, rushing to gather the little boy in his arms.

“Daddy, I'm fine,” said Hugo squirming.

“Oh good, you found him,” sighed Harry and George, hurrying up to them. George used the Sonorus charm to let the others know Hugo had been found.

“You should have stayed with the other boys,” said Ron, hugging him.

“You told us all to stay here, so I did. My feet were sore, so when the others went up the hill, I stayed here, just like you said, Daddy,” said Hugo.

“He's got you there, Ron,” said George, “it's a shame the other boys didn't do what they were told too.”

“Aw Dad, we wanted to see what all the shouting was about. Do they really think it was a dragon flying around?” asked Freddie to Charlie.

“Yeah, probably hungry and eyeing off the sheep. Come on, by the time we get back to camp, it will be time to wash up and get ready for tea,” said Charlie.

“Perhaps the boys can help with the preparation, you know, as punishment for not listening. Boys, you can't be wandering around on your own out here,” reminded Harry. “You never know what's out here.”

“Uncle Charlie, I saw a Night Fury,” said Hugo, as Charlie swung him up on his shoulders.

“Did you, Buddy?” asked Charlie, indulgently.

“Uh huh. He didn't look nothing like my book, though. He's prettier,” said Hugo.

“Dragons aren't pretty,” scoffed James. “They're ferocious, they're scaly, they're-”

“I think all dragons are beautiful,” said Charlie. He and Hugo high fived, as James looked dubious but bowed to his uncle's greater wisdom.

They made it back to their sleeping quarters where they washed up. Then Harry and George took Freddie, James, Al and Louis to the Mess tent to see if they could be of any help in preparing dinner.

James and Freddie got to chop up vegetables for the stew they were having. Louis and Al got to lay out the plates and cutlery in readiness for the meal that night.

“Done, what's next,” huffed Al. It had taken him and Louis three trips each from the kitchen to the dining room.

“If you don't mind hanging around, I'm going to do some chopping to get things ready for the main meal. Be right back,” said Margie, the head cook. She picked up a small axe that she kept near the back door.

“Wh-what's that for?” asked Louis, paling.

Margie grinned and opened the back door. One of the dragon keepers was standing there, holding a pig. “Where do you want it, Margie?”

Margie walked outside, pointing. The door shut behind her, and the two boys looked at each other. They heard a squeal, then a THUD! More thuds followed, then silence.

“Did she...the pig...I think I...” Louis passed out.

“Hey Dad, Uncle Bill, come here,” called Al, pale with worry.”Quick.”

“What's wrong Al, what happened to Louis?” asked Harry, going to his son while Bill tended to Louis.

“There was a pig, and then she took the axe, and then-” began Al, when suddenly the door to the kitchen opened again, and Margie came in, carrying an armload of-

Al leaned over and threw up. Harry and Bill exchanged worried looks. What was going on with their boys? Harry used his wand to clean up Al's mess.

“Everything okay?” asked Margie. “They seemed fine five minutes ago. I went out back to chop up some wood to get the fire stoked. You'll be surprised how cold it can get here at night. Was hoping these two could help me bring some in. Never mind, looks like they've had enough excitement for one day. I'll get the other two,” said Margie, heading back to the kitchen.

“Wood? She chopped up wood?” asked Al in relief. “Louis, she just chopped up wood,” he called to his cousin as he was stirring.

“How about you boys come and have a lie down. We've done lots of walking today. Hugo's having a nap,” said Harry.

“Hugo's five, Dad, still a baby. We're eight, practically men,” said Louis. Al nodded to Harry.

“I'm going to have a lie down before dinner,” said Harry, “and so are you, Al.”

“Fine,” said Al, rolling his eyes at Louis. The four separated into two groups as they went into their separate sleeping quarters.

Al found Ron tucked up in his bed next to Hugo. “Little man was tuckered out,” he chuckled.

Al lay on his bed, listening to his dad and uncle talking. He must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, his dad was shaking his shoulder. “Come on Al, time for tea.”

“Already?” mumbled Al.

Harry chuckled. “You've been asleep for two hours. Let's go, son.”

They went out and joined the others. Charlie was able to introduce some of the other dragon trainers to his family, making special mention of a pretty new trainer from Norway, Brigitta. She started telling them about the Norwegian Ridgeback she'd brought to the reserve.

“I saw a Night Fury, Brigitta,” said Hugo, who was sitting in between Brigitta and his dad.

“Aw, you're so cute,” said Brigitta, leaning over to cuddle Hugo. Ron, who was smiling at his son, got a good glimpse of Brigitta's impressive top half as the top she was wearing dipped low as she leaned down to Hugo. Ron blushed and looked away. George snickered, sensing his brother's discomfort.

“All right Ron?” he asked.

“Fine, just fine,” said Ron, taking a big drink of water, then coughing it up as he drank it too quickly.

“Are you all right?” asked Brigitta, leaning across Hugo to pat his back.

“Fine. I'm fine,” gasped Ron, flinching at her touch.

“Wow, you've got the biggest-” began Hugo

“Hugo!” called out Ron, Harry, Charlie, Percy and George, shocked.

“Dragons in the world,” finished Hugo to Brigitta. “What?” asked Hugo, looking to his uncles.

“Nothing. Nothing, mate” they mumbled, emabarassed.

“Actually, the Hebridean Black is one of the largest in the world. The Hungarian Horntail is also quite large,” said Brigitta.

“Wow, you know a lot about dragons,” said Hugo, staring up at Brigitta in awe. She laughed, cuddling him again.

“I should, it's my job. I like working with your Uncle Charlie,” she said.

“Lucky Uncle Charlie,” whispered George to Percy.

“Lucky Hugo,” whispered Percy back. “And he doesn't even know why, poor kid.” They both watched as Brigitta cuddled Hugo again.

“You're nice and squishy,” said Hugo, happily. Ron, who had just taken a mouthful of food spat it out.

“Ew, gross,” complained James and Freddie, who were sitting opposite him.

“Smooth, just like his old man,” whispered Bill to Harry, nodding at Hugo. Harry laughed, then turned his attention to Al. “Eat up, son.”

Al had been pushing his food around his plate with his fork. “I, uh, don't think I can. I've eaten the vegetables. Dad, I can't eat the meat. Please don't make me,” he begged.

“Okay, Al. How about some bread to mop up the gravy then,” suggested Harry. Al nodded and Harry buttered some bread for him and Louis. James leaned over to talk softly to his brother.

“Hey Al, guess how they make the gravy? It's all the gooey bits left over from the-”

“James Sirius Potter, enough,” snapped Harry. Al looked ill again, and pushed his plate away.

“Just having some fun,” said James, mischievously.

“Come on lads, how about some games. Who knows Exploding Snap?” asked Mike, one of the dragon trainers.

“Can we, Dad?” asked Freddie to George. James looked hopefully to Harry.

“Come on boys,” said Charlie, motioning to Al and Louis. Hugo was content to stay and show Brigitta his dragon book and tell her about the Night Fury he saw. Of course, she didn't believe him.

The men were happy to let the other dragon trainers play card games with their boys. The other trainers didn't often get visitors, especially family, so it was a big kick for all of them to have company. They let the boys win most games, and even showed them a kid friendly version of poker, playing for Bertie Botts beans.

As the night wore on, the drinks were flowing. The trainers were kicking back, enjoying Firewhiskey. The kids were drinking pumpkin juice. Charlie and his brothers and brother-in-law were drinking Firewhiskeys and Butterbeer as they exchanged news from England. When no-one was looking, James and Freddie would take sips of the other mens drinks. They didn't particularly like the taste of the Firewhiskey, and only took a few sips. Of course, being boys, it only took a few sips for them to get tipsy. Then James leaned over to whisper in Freddie's ear, and the two boys waited for a diversion, then left the room.

Someone turned the radio on and they all started having sing-a-longs and doing somedancing. The boys were laughing, as trainers from all different countries sang songs of their homelands and told them stories. Even Charlie's brothers were fascinated with the stories they heard.

The door flew open and Hans, one of the Swedish trainers came in, pulling James and Freddie by their coats. “Found these two near the Longhorn's enclosure, trying to get a peek at the newborn.”

“James Sirius! Frederick Lee Weasley,” cried Harry and George simulateneously.

“Hey Dad, we (hiccup) was gonna see the baby dragon (hiccup),” slurred Freddie, swaying.

“Are you boys drunk?” gasped Percy.

“No way,” said James, his face flushed. (hiccup) “I don't even like Firewhiskey!” Then he fell down, giggling.

“Gin's gonna kill me,” gasped Harry, bending down to help James up.

“Are you (hiccup) scared of Mum, Dad?” asked James.

“Hell, yeah,” chorused Harry, George and Ron.

“Hell (hiccup) yeah. I'll drink to that,” quipped James.

“I don't think so. Say goodnight, James,” said Harry, firmly grasping his eldest son's shoulders.

“Goodnight James,” said James, goofily, waving to the room. Freddie thought this was hysterical, and started laughing. George also grabbed him by the shoulders and the two men steered their boys out.

“I think we should agree that whatever happens in Romania, stays in Romania,” suggested Percy. “There's no reason to worry Ginny or Angelina about their boys getting tipsy, or for Hermione to know Ron was perving on Brigitta.”

“Hey! I wasn't,” protested Ron. “I mean,” he said, lowering his voice, “can I help it if she's shoving them in my face?”

“Not your face, Ron, your son's!” chuckled Bill. “I think Charlie's keen on her. Can you imagine her meeting Mum?”

“You can bet Mum would knit her a jumper with a high neckline,” chuckled Percy. He yawned. “How about we call it a night? Charlie, what's the plan for tomorrow?” he called to his elder brother.

“More of the same as today. Al, Louis, would you like the chance to give Norbert another wash?” he asked his nephews.

“Yes please, Uncle Charlie,” they called.

“Okay then. He doesn't really need it, but it doesn't matter,” explained Charlie. “James and Freddie have got some chores to do in the morning. Although they didn't get close to the baby, they need to understand there are consequences for disobeying the rules. Lucky Hans caught them. I hope George and Harry understand.”

“Course they will. All right then. Night Charlie. Night all. Thanks for a fun night,” called Bill, waving to the others. They all got a rousing cheer in response. It was obvious the trainers night was far from over.

Next morning, as they made their way to the Mess for breakfast, James and Freddie were already doing chores. Harry and George had got them up early to help prepare the breakfast, and were happy for them to help with other chores. Both boys had headaches, and Harry and George forbid them taking a hangover potion.

Al and Louis happily tucked into breakfast. “I'm starving. Dad, are you going to come and wash Norbert with us. Uncle Bill, what about you?”

“Yeah, should be fun,” smiled Harry. Bill nodded, loading up his plate.

“Mmm, so good,” said Louis, tucking into his bacon, eggs and sausage.

“I guess you boys got over your worries about eating food with faces,” quipped Percy.

“What do you mean, Uncle Percy?” asked Louis.

“Well, where do you think bacon comes from?” he asked.

“I don't think I want to know. I'm enjoying breakfast too much,” said Al. Louis, his mouth full, nodded in agreement.

James and Freddie scowled as they came to collect their dirty dishes. “Man, we'll be washing things until it's time to go home,” they complained.

“Well, next time obey the rules and stay away from the Firewhiskey. Merlin, I thought I wouldn't be saying that sentence for a few more years,” said Harry, shaking his head.

James laughed, picked up his pile of dirty dishes and went back to the kitchen. The others all went to get ready for their day.

Charlie showed Harry, Bill, Al and Louis where to get changed into their protective clothing. Ron, George, Percy and Hugo were content to sit at the top and watch. 

Norbert bellowed a greeting to them, and seemed to know he was getting another wash. He sat on his haunches, watching as Charlie instructed them what to do. They approached him, with brushes and brooms. He then flopped onto his back.

“Merlin, he's like an overgrown puppy,” grinned Bill, hosing him down while Louis brushed his belly with the broom.

Hugo stood up and went closer to the edge for a better look. “Careful, son,” warned Ron, “that's too close to the edge. Come back here.”

“Daddy, I'll be-aaaaahhhhhh!” cried Hugo, tripping as he turned to talk to Ron.

“Hugo! No!” cried Ron, watching as his son fell down. He fumbled to get his wand out. “Harry, Charlie, Bill,” he called in despair.

From high above, a black creature soared down, scooping the falling boy onto his back. “Oof,” said Hugo, grabbing hold. “Thanks, Night Fury, you saved me.”

The black dragon flew around, seemingly shaking his head at Norbert's antics, then flew back up. Hugo grabbed hold tightly. “Weeeeeeeee,” he cried.

“Oh my God, is that-?” gasped Charlie.

“My boy. He's got my son,” cried Ron, pointing to where the dragon had flown. “Do something, Charlie.”

Charlie used his wand to cast the Sonorus charm. “Code Blue, we have a Code Blue. Possible sighting of a Night Fury, repeat Night Fury. This could be it, people. We may be making history here.”

Charlie told Harry, Bill and the boys they'd have to leave Norbert's bath this time. Already they could hear the trainers gathering outside Norbert's enclosure. Charlie was pulsating with excitement. They all rushed out. Charlie told them to leave their protective clothing on, saying they may need it.

“What about my son? Hugo's just got on jeans and a top. He's not protected at all,” cried Ron.

“Calm down, Ron. The dragon saved Hugo. Maybe he really did see one yesterday. I don't know why, but I don't think Hugo is in any danger. The dragon headed to where we were yesterday, so I think that's where we should start looking. You'll have to try and calm down, though Ron. Any sudden movement or yelling could upset the dragon. Merlin, a Night Fury. You boys don't know how rare this is!” grinned Charlie. “Let's go.”

They gathered with the other trainers, with Charlie explaining as they ran off. Harry and Bill made Al and Louis stay behind with Margie.

They raced to the spot where they had come across Hugo yesterday. From a distance they could see the little boy, unharmed. They could also see a black dragon next to him.

“Hugo was right, it IS a Night Fury. He's magnificent!” gasped Charlie, staring in wonder at Brigitta and Hans. They were as much in awe as he was.

“Just get my son, Charlie, please,” begged Ron.

“Let me try something,” said Harry. “I've got the protective clothing on. Any sign of trouble, I'll come back.”

“All right,” agreed Charlie.

“Harry, please get me my son,” said Ron. Harry nodded to his best friend.

Harry slowly walked toward his nephew and the dragon. Hugo saw him and smiled, talking to the dragon. The dragon turned, eyeing Harry cautiously.

“Hello, my friend. I mean you no harm,” said Harry in Parseltongue. He held his arms out to show he wasn't holding anything that would hurt him.

The dragon cocked his head to the side, contemplating Harry.

“Thank you for saving the boy,” said Harry.

“He helped me in a time of need. I returned the favour,” growled the dragon easily.

Ron clutched Percy's arm, thinking the dragon was angry.

“I need to take him back to his father,” said Harry. He turned to Hugo. “Hugo, can you please go over to your Dad?”

“You won't hurt him, will you Uncle Harry? He saved me,” said Hugo, standing protectively in front of the dragon.

The dragon lowered his head, and nudged Hugo closer to Harry. “Go on, little one. Your father needs you.”

“It's alright, Hugo. He's telling you to go to your Dad,” said Harry, speaking normally.

“I won't ever see him again,” said Hugo, turning to hug the dragon. Harry saw the dragon lower his head to nuzzle against Hugo. He then lifted his head, and his eyes met Harry's. Harry saw intelligence and compassion in them.

“Come on, Hugo. It's nearly time for us to go home,” said Harry, holding out his hand to his nephew.

“Bye, Night Fury. I love you,” said Hugo. He let go of the dragon and walked over to Harry. He turned to look again at the dragon, before running over to his dad. Ron grabbed him and hugged him tight. “My boy, my boy,” he kept saying.

The dragon watched Ron and Hugo. “He is a good father. He will watch over the little one,” he growled.

“Yes, he will,” said Harry, speaking again in Parseltongue.

“How do you speak to me, stranger,” growled the dragon. “You wear my skin, you speak to me but you have no wings, no tail. What kind of dragon are you?”

“I am not a dragon. I am a human, and we,” Harry gestured to the group of trainers standing whatching them, “are on a dragon reserve. If you ever need help, please come here. My brother with the red hair will look after you.”

“There are several red haired beasts I see. I am hungry. My mate is injured and I need to bring her food. That is why I was here,” he admitted.

“My brother Charlie and his trainers can help you with your mate, and you will have the food you need while she recovers. I promise you, you will come to no harm. Will you take Charlie to your mate?”

The dragon looked into Harry's eyes. “You have a good heart, stranger. Call your Charlie-human. I will take him, and him alone to my mate. I have your word?”

“My word,” nodded Harry. He turned to Charlie and beckoned. “Charlie,' he called in normal language. “His mate is injured. I told him you would go with him to help her. They both need food.”

Charlie walked toward them, trying not to show his astonishment. Behind him, the trainers were making plans as to how they could best help the two dragons.

“How far away is your mate?” asked Harry, again in Parseltongue.

“Beyond the hill and near the valley. She is sheltered near a river,” said the dragon. “I have hunted for fish, but she needs more. Tell your human to climb on,” said the dragon, lowering himself to the ground.

“He wants you to climb on and he'll take you to his mate. I'll let the others know where they can find you,” said Harry to Charlie.

Charlie bowed to the dragon, then climbed on. “His friends will come to assist him with your mate,” said Harry. “No-one wants to hurt you or your mate. This reserve is all about helping injured dragons, and learning more about them. My word, remember,” said Harry.

“Thank you, dragon-man,” said the Night Fury. He spread his wings and took off with Charlie on board.

Harry walked back to the others. “How did you-? Did you actually talk to him? Where did he take Charlie?” The questions came one after the other.

“His mate is injured, she's beyond the hill and near the valley. I promised him they'd come to no harm. He was here to get food for her. I told him you'd be coming to assist Charlie with his mate. I speak Parseltongue,” explained Harry.

“I thought that was just for snakes,” said Ron, still holding Hugo tightly.

“Obviously it applies to all reptiles,” said George, slapping Harry on the back. “Well done, mate.”

“Will his mate be all right, Uncle Harry?” asked Hugo.

“I hope so, Hugo. Uncle Charlie is the best person to help him. The dragon was very glad that you helped him, and it's why he helped you. He also said that you were a good father, Ron,” said Harry.

“Amazing,” said Ron, hugging Hugo tightly again.

“You were very brave,”said Brigitta, hugging Hugo from Ron's other side. Ron smiled weakly at her. Her heaving breasts were pushed up against Ron's arm as he held Hugo.

“Guys, I hate to break this up, but our Portkey leaves in half an hour. We really need to get back and pack up our stuff,” reminded Percy.

“Can't we wait to see what happens with the Night Fury?” asked Hugo.

“Sorry mate, we need to go. I'm sure Uncle Charlie will let us know,” said Bill.

They hurried back to the reserve's buildings. James, Freddie, Al and Louis jumped up. “What's going on? Al said Hugo rode on the back of a dragon. Is it true?” asked James.

“Sure is. And not just any dragon. It was a Night Fury! It's an important discovery because now we can confirm it's existance, thanks to Hugo,” said Hans. “I'm sorry, but I have to go. It was great meeting you all,” said Hans, waving and hurrying off.

His older cousins looked at Hugo with awe. “Great job, Hugo. I always believed you, Hugo,” they cried. Hugo smiled, it wasn't often his cousins cheered him on.

“Come on boys, our Portkey leaves in fifteen minutes, and we still need to pack,” said George, grabbing Freddie.

“I can't believe we missed all the fun,” grumbled James, following Harry and Al.

“Guess what they've been doing,” smirked Al. Harry raised his eyebrows in query.

“We had to hand wash clothing. Even Margie's big girl pants,” grimaced James. “Although we did get to wash Brigitta's bras.” He smirked at that.

“Come on, hurry up,” said Harry, shaking his head. “Merlin, I can't wait to get home. I need to recover from my weekend away.”

“You're getting old, Dad. Maybe you need another weekend with all the girls,” suggested James. “You know, nails, dancing, hair. I'm sure I still have the photo somewhere.”

“You told me you got rid of it,” said Harry, startled.

“Did I?” asked James, innocently. Al snickered.

“You ready boys?” asked Ron, grabbing his bag and shoving everything in haphazardly.

“Aunt Hermione isn't going to be happy with that,” whispered Al to Harry.

“One minute,” called Percy.

They all raced out. “You know, it's been a great weekend away with you all,” said Percy.

“We should do it again,” said Bill.

“It's lighting up,” yelled Louis.

“Grab hold everyone,” said George.

Before they knew it they were spinning away, and then they landed outside the Burrow.

The door flew open and the ladies came hurrying out. “My Louis,” cried Fleur, arms outstretched.

“Maman,” cried Louis, happy to see his mother. He hugged her, and found himself squashed between his mother and father in a hug.

“Hugo? Where's Hugo and Ron?” asked an anxious Hermione. She was still clutching Hugo's toy that he slept with.

“Hey Mum. I rode a dragon. What's for lunch?” asked Hugo, hugging her then going to Nana Molly for food.

“Rode a what?” asked Hermione, watching her son, then turning to Ron, her hands on her hips.

Ron smiled weakly. “Kids! They say the darndest things. What's for lunch, Mum?” He quickly followed his son into the house.

Percy scooped his girls into his arms. “I missed my girls,” he said. “All of them,” he grinned at Audrey. “Thank you for giving me girls,” he whispered to her as he kissed her briefly. She giggled and they went inside.

Ginny and Angelina were watching their men. The sons began to fidget. “So Mum,” said James, “pretty boring weekend, not much happened, glad to be home, missed you. Wait up, Hugo,” he called, running off.

Freddie took one look at his mother, then smiled quickly and ran after James.

“How bad was it?” asked Ginny, crossing her arms.

“What aren't you telling us?” asked Angelina.

Harry and George exchanged a look, then took their wives in their arms. “We missed you,” they cried, trying to kiss their wives.

“That bad, hey,” smirked Ginny.

“You really don't want to know,” sighed Harry.

“We all agreed that what happened in Romania, stays in Romania. That's all we can say,” said George, nodding at Harry.

“All right then,” sighed Angelina. She hugged George and kissed him. “I missed you too.”

“Let's go eat,” said Ginny, her arm around Harry's waist and Al's shoulders. “Mum made a beef curry.”

“Um Mum, I've decided to become a vege-vege-one of those people who don't eat meat,” said Al.

“Is that right?” asked Ginny, throwing Harry a questionable look. He just shrugged and said “Romania!”

They went to join their family for a noisy lunch. As usual, there was several conversations going on at once.

“So did you boys bring home any souvenirs?” asked Arthur.

“We did,” smirked James to Freddie. Ginny and Angelina exchanged a resigned look. “But we can't remember whose bag we packed it in.”

“Well, someone is in for a surprise,” chuckled Arthur. “Can't you tell us?”

“No, it's more a visual thing,” chuckled Freddie.

“Okay then. Men, thanks for a great weekend. We will do this again,” said Bill, standing up, ready to go home.

“Definitely. Yeah,” said George and Ron. Harry and Percy nodded.

They all started to make plans to return to their homes. Ginny and Harry left wit their three, then Percy and Audrey left with Molly and Lucy. George and Angelina flooed home with Freddie and Roxanne arguing, then Ron and Hermione left with Hugo and Rose.

“Can you please unpack your bag so I can do a load of laundry,” said Hermione, keeping an eye on Hugo. He seemed different somehow, and she was trying to figure out what it was.

“Sure love,” said Ron, grabbing the bag and taking it to the laundry. He tipped it all out of the bag so it fell on the floor

“Ronald, really,” grumbled Hermione. “That's not what I-what the hell is this?” cried Hermione. She held up a hot pink lacy bra, obviously two or three sizes bigger than she was.

“Holy sh-er, I don't know how that got in there, honest 'Mione,” said Ron desperately.

Hugo popped his head in. “Oh, that's Brigitta's bra. Remember Daddy, she was wearing that when she-mmmmmm.” Hugo couldn't speak as Ron had covered his mouth with his hand.

“Kids,” he chuckled, “say the darndest things. I think this might be the souvenir that James and Freddie were talking about.”

“What would James and Freddie be doing with this bra?” demanded Hermione, holding it up with distaste.

“Love, all I can say is, what happened in Romania, stays in Romania. Trust me, you're better off not knowing,” sighed Ron.

“Hey Mum, guess what! I'm going to be a dragon trainer and go work with Uncle Charlie,” cried Hugo.

“Oh really,” smiled Hermione indulgently. “Hey, did you miss this guy while you were away?” She waved his bed toy in his face.

“I don't need that anymore, Mummy. That's for babies. I'm a big boy now. Right Daddy?” asked Hugo.

“Right, son,” said Ron, smoothing his sons's hair down. Hugo smiled confidently at Ron then ran off.

“Ronald, what-?” asked Hermione, baffled by Hugo's change of attitude. Her shy quiet little boy was now a confident young lad.

“Romania, 'Mione. Romania,” said Ron, smiling and walking off.


End file.
